gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Elegy RH8
The Annis Elegy RH8 is a sports car in Grand Theft Auto V. Design The car's greenhouse, front quarter, rear bumper area, natural rear wing and wheels are inspired by the Nissan GT-R (R35) SpecV. The front headlamps are reminiscent of the Infiniti G37's, which is also related to the Nissan Skyline/Nissan GT-R. The front bumper, rear quarter area and most of the car's rear face are clearly inspired by the Toyota FT-86 G-Sports Concept. The Elegy RH8 is considered a tuning car, as it visual can be highly tuned (body kit, spoiler, hood), as well as the perfomance Performance The Elegy RH8 features a twin-turbo V6 engine. The car accelerates relatively well from a standstill and reaches a good top speed. The car appears to have good weight distribution and also has good balance when cornering, including high speed cornering. Cornering feels responsive most of the time, with good stability afforded to the driver, even at high speeds. Overview Gallery ElegyRH8-GTAV-Front.png|Front quarter view (Rear quarter view). ElegyDuper7rims.jpg|An Elegy RH8 with Duper 7 rims. Note the resemblance with the original Nissan GT-R´s rims. Locations GTA V *Respawns infinitely as a "special vehicle" at each protagonist's delivery garage, as Rockstar Social Club bonus content. GTA Online *The Elegy RH8 is a free car on GTA Online. It can only be bought online on the site Legendarymotorsport.net for free if you're a Social Club member. It will not spawn into the world. Other free cars available online are: Khamelion, Hotknife, and CarbonRS (Collector's Edition only). Unlike most vehicles, however, the Elegy RH8 cannot be sold. Trivia *The name "RH8" may be a pun on "RHD", an acronym that denotes a right-hand drive car. In reality, the Elegy RH8's steering wheel is on the left side, instead of the right side. *The name "RH8" may also be a parody on Mazda's "RX-8". *The name "RH8" may also be derived from the RH9 drag "club" in Japan for street legal 9 second Skylines. * The default radio station of the Elegy RH-8 is Space 103.2. Cultural references *The suffix "RH8" may be a play on Japanese codenames such as the "R3x" designation given to Nissan Skylines, before adopting the "V3x" designation. *It is the successor of the Elegy, a car which resembled the real-life Nissan Skyline GT-R R32 in GTA San Andreas, with the RH8 itself resembling the Nissan GT-R, the GT-R R34's successor. *When fitting any rear bumper with a diffuser, a sticker is added that reads "Bay Shore", this is said as "Wangan" in Japan, this is directly referencing the famous Japanese Mid Night Club street racing team of the 1990s, the sticker also bares near identical resemblance to the clubs official team sticker. *Its description on Legendarymotorsport.net references the fact that authorities in the United States have been seizing any and all R32 and R34 Skyline GT-R models that they can find, as they are considered illegal cars. The R33 is not included because it has been crash-tested during Motorex's attempts to get all Skylines legalized. *In Los Santos Customs there is avaliable a type of sport rims called "Duper 7". These rims resemble the original Nissan GT-R´s rims. Navigation }} de:Elegy RH8 (V) Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:2-door coupés Category:Vehicles manufactured by Annis Category:Sports Cars Category:Tuners